percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Tale of Ivy Summers
This is a short story following my self-insertion (Ivy Day Summers) at Camp Half-Blood. Therefore , there is no quest. (I may change this and do a quest , it depends on how I'm feeling.) Thank you. ' '-❤Ivy , Daughter of Apollo ( PiperMclean ) PS. The disclaimer , description of characters , summary , etc. are at this page. Chapter 1 I turn off the shower and wrap myself in a fluffy orange towel. My brunette would-be-curly-if-not-wet hair clung to my back in a sticky wetness. I look in the mirror and start to brush my hair out. As I watch the perfect clone of my hands working at the tangles , I see two carmel brown eyes meeting my own. I look into those eyes. Your eyes just take my breath away. / Really , Ken? Or are you just saying that? / I mean it , Ivy. Believe me. / I believe you , Ken. ''I sighed as the memories came back. He'd been missing for half a month now. Even his parents had given up finding him. I felt a hot tear running down my cheek. I brushed it away roughly and tugged at a particularilly difficult tangle. "Ow" , I mutter as several of my brunette hairs go awol. I brush my teeth , wash my hands , and rinse my mouth out. I always liked that minty taste of Listerine sloshing around in my mouth. I put on a clean white , loose blouse and jeans. I head down the stairs and towards school. My house is a pretty white one. It has a second story with gables , bathrooms , and bedrooms. Stairs lead down to a kitchen bar , a living room , and a dining room with a bathroom and office. My room is on the top floor. It is a light , light pink color with a light , light green ceiling. One memmored summer , I got out some old paints and painted trees , squirrels , clouds and birds all over the walls and ceiling. Not to mention a little messy patch of blue sky around the edges of the trees and clouds. The furniture consisted of a bed , desk , chair , nighttable , and dresser. Anyways , I clattered down the stairs loudly. "Ivy , don't run in the house , you'll be the end of us!" , my mom called. "Yes , mother!" Karol Summers is my mom. She has brown/black hair with brown/blonde streaks. She is sweet and a good cook , too. I love her Mollasses Crinkles Cookies. They melt in my mouth. So , I ''walked walked '', not clattered , ''walked down the stairs. I walked down the stairs and into the office. It was cluttered with papers and my old schoolbooks. I stuffed my folders in my backpack and waded through the papers to the door. Mom chucked me a brown paper bag and I caught it; years of practice. I ran out the door. I was ahead of the bus , as usual. So , to pass the time , I went myself. I walked and simply enjoyed the beauty. I sang a little on the way. I love singing. "Oh , my love , what wondrous love , What wondrous love , Oh my soul. Love , such love , that thou shouldst die That thou , for me , shouldst die. Oh , my soul , loving sacrifice for me. Oh , my soul , I would turn away , Yet love , it bids me stay , Oh my soul. Can it be , the very death I fear , Is that which draws me near , love , to thee?" I trailed off at the end. The song reminds me of my life , a little. Sure , Ken didn't die ''. . . I hope , but he . . . I don't know how to put it. Still , I like that song. I trudge to the front of school just as the bus pulls in. I know that all the students are going to come flodding out in a huge crowd , but I don't care. You'll see why in a second. The students poured out , pushing and shoving. But I was always in the center of a perfect circle. They don't like to get close to me. See , I'm ADHD and dyslexic; the other students look upon me as a freak. Ken didn't care , he was the same as me.I walked in my 'personal space circle' to Mrs. Iwannaeatyah's (I-won-ah-eet-yah's) homeroom. She was facing the door , as if waiting for me. I didn't think it to odd , I was the last to come in the room , after all. I sat down next to a girl with a pink shirt. She got up and moved. I didn't care. I'd gotten used to it after all these years. Math class took forever. I was having trouble reading the instructions , and Mrs. Iwannaeatyah kept giving me hungry looks that were hard impossible to ignore. ''At lunch time , that day in the hall next to the lockers . . . I was grabbing my lunch bag from my locker. Mrs. Iwannaeatyah was looking at me pointedly , and directly. I gulped. Her eyes were an unnatural shade of neon red. I looked back to my locker and pretended to tie my shoe. She walked ridgidly up to me. I jumped as I felt a bony hand on my shoulder. "Mrs. Iwannaeatyah?" , I ask uncerainly. "Come with me , deliciousssss" , Mrs. Iwannaeatyah purred rythmicly. I followed her to the woman's restroom. We walk in. She faces me , her hand on my shoulder the whole time. As I watched , her legs changed to serpent trunks. I gaped. Her eyes turned to slits , and she leaped at me , her hand still on my shoulder. I duck , and she flys over me , hissing. Her claws dig into my shoulder skin and ripped a little away. I shouted in sudden surprise. Mrs. Iwannaeatyah hit the wall with her head. Boo-yah!!! I had a sudden , crazy idea. I jumped on her back , pinning her down to the floor. She flipped over , and I fell on my back on the hard tile floor. My breath was temporarily knocked out. I wheezed for breath , and she jumped on me , in turn. I kicked upwards , and she flew through the air. I rolled away , and she landed right where I had been a second ago. I grabbed the soap container and threw it at her. She howled as soap sprayed into her eyes. I kicked her again , and again. She scratched my arm and flew towards me , gruesome fangs exposed to bite me. I sidestepped , and Mrs. Iwannaeatyah flew right into a sword and turned to dust , howling. Yes , a sword. A guy I recognized from class was sitting there in the woman's room with a sword. Classic , right? He limped to me. That's when I realized , he had no pants. But in place of his legs were goat legs and cloven hooves. My eyes widened. "What are-" "I'm a saytr" , he interupted , "My name's Simon , if you've got a problem with that , speak now or forever hold your peace." "I-I-Okaaaaay" , I said slowly. He grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the bathroom. He dragged me to the lockers and I got my stuff. Then , Simon dragged me to the parking lot. There were . . . Pegasi. He dragged me to the nearest pegasus and boosted me on. Wait . . . This sounded awfully familiar. Like from the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. . . Simon pushed me onto a pegusas. It was a white stallion. A carmel , long , silky mane grew out of it's neck and hung down it's back , shining against the white background. Big , black eyes looked up at me merrily , as if to say , 'hold on to my mane , we need to go!' Simon was riding a simple brown one. A purebred. I grabbed mine's mane and held on. The take-off was interesting. My stomach lurched down as the pegasi took off. We soared through the sky. White , puffy clouds just above me. My pegasus glided perfectly with me; I felt like 'two in one'. I tugged it's mane gently , and my pegasus did a flip. I smiled. "Okay , stop fooling around , we need to get to camp" , Simon yelled. "Camp?" , I called back. "Yeah , Camp. Camp Half-Blood. You know that book series you read? Percy Jackson and the Olympians?" "Yeah." "It's real. The series was written by a mortal who can see through the Mist. Very rare , sometimes dangerous. And I believe you are a Half-blood." "Wow" , I muttered. It was hard to believe that I was a half-blood. I mean , all these years of wishing it was true; you get what you want , it shocks you. It's unbelievable! I sit on my pegasus for a while , registering it all. Suddenly , I let out a whoop of joy. Simon nearly falls of his pegasus. He looks at me. I'm smiling so hard my cheeks hurt. He slowly grins. "There it is. Camp Half-Blood" , he points after a second. I gaze down below upon gorgeous fields , unique cabins , clashing walls , an Ampitheater , an Arena , a white , blinding farm house , and a glittering lake that was so ''my lane. I lean so far over my pegasus that I think it's going to flip upside down. It starts circling down towards two pillars and a pine tree. We land gently , with barely a jerk. I pat my pegasus and step off of it. Kids around my age are bustling around the camp busily. I see some kids sword-fighting in the Arena. One kid catches my eye. She has blonde hair , tan skin , and I couldn't see her eyes. She steps up to me. "You new?" "Yeah , my name's Ivy , Ivy Summers. You must be Annabeth." "Yep. You must've read the series . . . " "Yes. I love it!" Annabeth grinned at me. "Come on , let's see who you're a daughter of." I heard Simon trotting behind me as we made our way to the Arena. Annabeth stopped to sit down close to the Arena. She watched a black haired boy with green eyes fight a boy with shiny black short-cropped hair and slightly dull blue eyes. One of his eyes caught mine , and he lowered his sword, staring at me. Percy (who else could the other black haired guy be?) caught the other guy's gaze and traced it to me. The other guy- fine , I'll just call him Stevie- Stevie looked awful familiar. Then it snapped. I had to get over there ''right now. I leaped up and ran , shouting , to Stevie. He smiled really big huge enormous and ran towards me in the same manner. I shouted again. I felt something wet on my cheek. Maybe it was a tear. Just maybe , don't go gossiping. Finally I was in his strong , warm arms. (Guess who it was , just guess!! Guess , guess , guess!!!!) Ken hugged me so tight that I could barely breath. Then I realized we were making a show , and my ears felt hot. I stepped backwards a little and punched his shoulder. "Missed yah , Ken." He punched my shoulder , too. "Missed yah , Iv." A/N: (Iy-v) I grinned. Boy , it felt good to hear that again. I turned away , smiling , and Annabeth led me towards the Hermes cabin.